Final Fantasy Idol
by TaoRen19
Summary: Barret, Yuna, and Sephiroth are judging to see who is your next Final Fantasy Idol! Need I say more? RR
1. Default Chapter

Hello there! I'm Tamao, and this is my first FF fic! I'm excited XD I've been watching American Idol lately, and I thought this would make an awesome fic! I hope you like it!-

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to Final Fantasy Idol! I'm Isaaru, your host, and we are searching for your next Final Fantasy Idol starting here in Midgar!" Isaaru excitedly announced.

"First, let's welcome our judges! Give it up for…"

"Barret!"

"Yo man!" Barret waved.

"Spira's singing sensation Yuna!"

"I can't wait to see the talent!" Yuna smiled.

"And last but not least, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth snorted.

"And now we start the auditions with a pretty young lady. Will she be your FF Idol?" Isaaru was loving this.

Aeris walked into the audition room. Sephiroth jumped.

"What the- You're supposed to be DEAD! I stabbed you, I SO killed you, you were dead, dead as a-"

"Calm down man! Haven't you heard of a phoenix down?" Barret asked.

"What the heck is that!"

"Never mind."

"NO! Tell me, so I can kill her for good!" Sephiroth glared. Barret glared back.

"Guys, STOP!" Yuna yelled.

"She's here to_ audition_. We're here to _judge_. Let's do it!"

"Whatever." Sephiroth grumbled.

"So, your name is?" Yuna asked.

"Aeris Gainsborough." she replied.

"So, whatcha gonna sing for us Aeris?" asked Barret.

"I'm going to sing 'Golden Afternoon' from Alice in Wonderland." Aeris answered.

"Okay, start already zombie-girl!" Sephiroth glared.

"I was just going to do that."

"Oh, are we getting smart-alecky now, flower-butt!"

"Flower-butt! What kind of insult is that!"

"My kind of insult!"

"Perv!"

"Zombie!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Yuna. Everyone was silent.

" Now, sing please." she smiled sweetly.

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers_

_Why especially in the month of June_

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers_

_In the golden afternoon_

"That was excellent! You have a great voice Aeris!" said Yuna.

"What she said." agreed Barret.

"Thank you." said Aeris.

"Well, wasn't it awesome, Seph?" asked Barret.

" ….. FINE. She's through to the next round." he handed Aeris the yellow paper.

"Thanks!" Aeris walked out. Yuffie and Tifa were waiting.

"Well?" asked an anxious Tifa.

"Well…" Aeris waved the yellow paper at them.

"EEEEE!" Yuffie and Tifa squealed. Aeris smiled. Then, Isaaru popped out behind them, making them jump.

"Well, it looks like our first contestant was successful. Let's see if our next contestant can compete!" he exclaimed. In the audition room….

"My name is Nanaki, and I will be singing ' The Lion Sleeps Tonight' from the Lion King." said the red creature. Barret and Sephiroth snickered. Yuna just smiled.

"Okay then, start." she said.

_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight_

_IN the jungle, the mi-ghty jungle the lion sleeps tonight_

_A-WEEEEEEE-OWEoWEEEEEE-_

"Ugh, STOP!" Barret and Sephiroth shouted in unison. Yuna was already plugging her ears.

"Dude, that sucked a! Don't sing! Ever!" Barret started laughing.

"That wasn't even singing! It was growling with style!" Sephiroth shot.

"Hey, you took that from Toy Story! You a Disney Pixar fan or somethin?" asked Barret suspiciously.

"NO! I mean yes. Wait, no. I meant no!" he stuttered.

"Aw, don't be ashamed Seph. I watch Barney with Marlene y'know."

Sephiroth glared. Barret shrugged.

"I'm very sorry Nanaki. You're not making it any farther." Yuna said. Nanaki left, tail dragging.

"How sad, one contestant has failed. But will this energetic girl have the stuff?"

"YOU BETCHA!" Yuffie said excitedly.

"Yo Yuffie! What are you singin today?" asked Barret.

"I'm gonna sing my own song- it's called 'I Love Materia'!

"Shoot for it."

_Ohhhhh I love materia, I love materia_

_It sparkles, shines, and MAKES ME STRONG!_

_Ooooh I love materia, I love materia_

_It shimmers,it glimmers, WE GET ALONG!_ She sang in a loud, obnoxious voice. Barret and Sephiroth burst out laughing.

"That song…is… so…. FUNNY!" Barret said between laughs.

"What was THAT!" cracked Sephiroth. Yuna shot him an angry look.

"I thought it was very creative Yuffie." Yuna said.

"Creative, yeah, but the singing is BLAGH!" said Barret.

"You're not making it to the next round. See ya!" Sephiroth smugly decided.

"Aw, MAN!" Yuffie stomped out of the room. Tifa and Aeris gave her wondering looks.

"This SUCKS! They don't appreciate awesome music at ALL!" Yuffie fumed. Aeris tried to give a reassuring smile. Tifa glanced around.

"Hey… isn't you-know-who next?" she asked.

"Oh yeah…" remembered Aeris.

" He's gonna screw up even more than me!" Yuffie giggled.

" We will have more Midgar contestants… after the break!" said Isaaru.

to be continued-

* * *

Ow….my arm…. That took awhile. But I enjoyed it! Did you? I'll update ASAP! And then you'll find out who you-know who is! Wanna guess? See ya! - Tamao 


	2. Midgar continued

Hey hey! Sorry I have updated in many months, got writer's block (been drawing a lot instead :D ) But now, I'm back with chapter 2 of this ficcie:) Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome back to the one and only Final Fantasy Idol!" Isaaru exclaimed.

"Here I am, Isaaru, your host! Let's say hello to the-

"Shut up and get to the point, idiot!" Sephiroth shot Isaaru a nasty look, making Isaaru jump.

"Okay then, we're continuing the auditions here in Midgar, and let's welcome our next auditioner!" Isaaru finished. The camera went to the audition room, with Barret, Yuna, and Sephiroth waiting. Meanwhile, Yuffie, Aeris, and Tifa were laughing outside.

"Can't wait for the turnout of this!" Yuffie said between laughs.

"Heh." Said Aeris smiling. Finally the next auditioner walked into the room.

"And your name is?" asked Yuna.

"Vincent Valentine…" he replied. He exchanged a glare with Sephiroth.

"So, Vincent, what will you be singing?"

" ………"

"Uh… okay, go ahead and start then." Yuna sweatdropped.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my cape, so sexy that it hurts…._

He then threw off his cape. Barret and Sephiroth roared. Barret could hardly breath.

"DANG Vince, you gonna make me PEE!" he said while laughing his head off. Tears were streaming down Sephiroth's face, he clutched his stomach, and kept laughing. Yuna's face had turned red, and she giggled hard behind her paper. Vincent's face looked like a tomato.

"Look, I was _paid_ to do this, okay!" his face was redder than ever.

"Well, that's nice, but we're sending ya to the next round anyway." said Barret.

"WHAT!" Vincent, Yuna, and Sephiroth all yelled.

"We could use some entertainment in this competition, so why not?" he replied.

"True, true." Sephiroth agreed.

"Alright." Yuna giggled again. Vincent looked appalled. He was then handed the yellow paper and he walked out. The three girls were waiting to see the result outside. Vincent then waved it in the air to see their reaction.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Yuffie screamed. Tifa was shocked. Aeris merely stared.

"YOU MEAN WE WASTED MONEY FOR YOU TO MAKE THE NEXT ROUND!" Yuffie and Tifa yelled in unison. Vincent shrugged and stalked off. Yuffie was extremely angry.

"Darn him! My song was actually original too!" she pouted.

"Well, I'll make up for it. I'm next" said Tifa.

"Good luck!" Aeris and Yuffie told their friend.

"Thanks!" said Tifa as she walked to the audition room.

"Yo Tifa!" Barret waved at his friend.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Well, sing away!" said Yuna.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want what you really really want_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna…_

_really really really wanna zig-a-zig ahh_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends…._

_"_Okay, that's good." said Yuna, stopping her.

"Man Tifa, that was DA BOMB!" said Barret. Sephiroth just nodded.

"Well, Tifa, I think you're through to the next round. Congrats." Yuna handed her the yellow paper.

"Thanks!" Tifa ran out of the room, jumped in the air, waved her paper and screamed.

"YEEEEAAAAAH! GO TIFA!" Yuffie exclaimed. Aeris was smiling.

"Well, I guess we'll be competing in the next round, huh?"

"Yup." Tifa replied. The three girls walked away, as the next contestant went to the room.

"Name?" Yuna asked.

"Cid Highwind. I'm gonna sing I Believe I Can Fly."

"Off you go then." said Sephiroth.

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_All I wanted was a chicken wing_

_But I got banned from Burger King…_

"Um… did you get two songs mixed together?" Yuna half-smiled.

"I dunno."

Barret and Sephiroth chuckled. They both shook their heads.

"You sing like… someone who can't sing." Sephiroth laughed.

"Sorry Cid. You won't be going to the next round." said Yuna.

"WELL YOU ALL! #$# &$$!" he swore while he stomped out.

"He sure needs anger management." Sephiroth muttered. Yuna nodded in agreement.

"NEXT!" called out Barret. Cloud walked in. After exchanging glares with Sephiroth and waves with Barret, he introduced himself to Yuna.

"Cloud Strife, I'm going to sing Livin La Vida Loca." he said. Sephiroth and Barret gave him the O.o look.

_She's into superstition, black cats and voodoo dolls_

_I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall_

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain_

_Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same _

_Like a bullet to your brain_

_Upside, inside out_

_She's livin la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down_

_Livin la vida loca_

"It was just okay for me." said Yuna.

"You gotta have more OOMPH ya know?" said Barret.

"You're not through. See ya!" Sephiroth glared again. Cloud just shrugged and walked out.

"Well, I believe that's all the contestants for Mid-

Isaaru was then trampled by the Turks.

"WE'RE GONNA DO A GROUP SONG!" they yelled after running into the audition room.

_EIGHT HUNDRED FIVE EIGHT EIGHT TWO THREE HUNDRED…._

_EIGHT HUNDRED FIVE EIGHT EIGHT TWO THREE HUNDRED _

_EIGHT HUNDRED FIVE EIGHT EIGHT TWO THREE HUNDRED…………….._

_EMPIRE!_

"DID WE MAKE IT!"

"NO! NOW GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!" all the judges yelled. The Turks scrambled.

"Honestly. What was _that_!" said Yuna sighing.

"A bunch of idiots advertising in an idiotic way." replied Sephiroth. He started laughing along with the other two.

"So, we're heading to Alexandria tomorrow?" asked Yuna.

"Yep."

"More talent I hope. Then again, some humor would be good too, eh Seph?" Barret said. Sephiroth snickered. Meanwhile, Isaaru was rushed to the hospital for broken bones….

* * *

Mwee… that took a while…XD

Yuffie: I WANNA BE THE REPLACEMENT HOST FOR ALEXANDRIA!

Me: Kay, but only til Isaaru recovers…

Yuffie: I know…..

Anyway, I'm skippin the FF8 characters. (sorry FF8 fans! Please don't kill me!) I haven't played it… so it'd be too hard T.T

So, we are heading to Alexandria for Final Fantasy 9 charas! (Yay! Me favorite Final Fantasy of all….:) From then on, it's 10, then X-2, and maybe some Kingdom Hearts XD See ya!

-Tamao


End file.
